


The Good Part Comes Between Wanting and Needing

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? idek what to tag this tbqh, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi opens the door to his room, already shrugging his jacket off and sighing. It’s been a very long day, with a surprising amount of work, and he had to tell off that idiot Connie for bringing ice into the base to chew on when he got bored. It’s his birthday, for fucks sake, and all he wants is to soak in a hot bath and let the tension seep out of his muscles. He realizes very quickly, however, that that is not an option tonight, when he catches sight of the man kneeling in the center of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Part Comes Between Wanting and Needing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebackstabber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebackstabber/gifts).



> wow okay this is very late but happy birthday, heichou!!

Levi opens the door to his room, already shrugging his jacket off and sighing. It’s been a very long day, with a surprising amount of work, and he had to tell off that idiot Connie for bringing ice into the base to chew on when he got bored. It’s his birthday, for fucks sake, and all he wants is to soak in a hot bath and let the tension seep out of his muscles. He realizes very quickly, however, that that is not an option tonight, when he catches sight of the man kneeling in the center of the room.

He snorts, shaking his head at the display presented to him, and goes about hanging up his jacket and loosening his cravat. “Well, now, this is a surprise. A birthday present, I assume?”

Erwin nods, breathing deeply through his nose and making a small noise around the gag in his mouth when Levi stalks towards him, a smirk adorning those thin lips. The large man’s arms are bound behind his back, and he is only wearing a loose white shirt and the gag.

“Hmm,” Levi hums pensively, tilting his head to the side and reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of the blond man’s flushed face. “You do make a pretty picture, I must say. Although not terribly useful, other than to make those desperate little noises, which honestly don’t do me much good.”

At this, he steps back and stands akimbo a few feet away from Erwin. The latter makes a pained noise and moves a little, shaking his shoulders and ducking his head, inhaling quickly when the movement sparks something in him. He lifts his head again, eyes determined, and he makes a sharp noise around the gag.

Levi gets the message easily enough, and he undoes the buckle at the back of Erwin’s head, raising an eyebrow expectantly when the larger man works his jaw for a moment, moving it properly for the first time in what has probably been a while now.

“Well?” Levi barks, and Erwin jerks up gaze up to meet Levi’s, keeping their eyes locked as he slowly lowers his head, almost unbalancing and falling forward. He catches himself, though, and then he’s pressing his lips to the toe of Levi’s boot, and Levi inhales sharply. He can barely feel Erwin’s ministrations through the sturdy leather, but as his mouth travels up the leg of the boot towards his knee the press of lips becomes more present, and increasingly more consuming. Finding his work satisfactory, Erwin then moves to Levi’s other boot, kissing and licking and mouthing at the leather with filthy, reverent determination. His task complete, he leans up to sit back on his heels again, gasping when another spark shoots through him, the source yet unknown.

“Thank you, sir,” Erwin says, his voice steady and sounding like it does every other day, save for the small pants he lets out, and that makes Levi lose it.

“Erwin,” Levi murmurs, reaching out and running a hand through the blond hair, slightly sticky with sweat. “Bend forward.”

Erwin leans forward immediately, flinching slightly when the heavy weight of Levi’s boot rests on the junction between his skull and his neck, pressing his forehead mercilessly into the floor.

“Tch,” Levi makes a derisive noise in the back of his throat at the sight of the plug keeping Erwin’s ass loose. “Thought so. Can’t bear being empty for even a moment, can you? Deplorable.” He grinds his boot into Erwin’s skin, pressing the bound man’s forehead harder into the ground. “I suppose you’re expecting me to do something about this, aren’t you?”

“Please,” Erwin gasps out, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his lips together, before asking again. “Please fuck me, sir.”

Levi doesn’t answer for a moment, enthralled with the sight of Erwin’s hole stretched around the glass plug in his ass, but when he does its harsh and commanding. “Get the fuck up, you lazy ass, do you really think I’m going to fuck you on the ground?” He puts more weight on the foot on Erwin’s head, and the prone man grunts. “You have thirty seconds, don’t make me wait.”

Levi’s foot moves then, and Erwin uses all of his strength to lift himself up into a sitting position without the use of his arms, panting heavily and he takes half a moment to gather himself before leaning forward and using his weight as momentum to help him as he straightens his legs, stumbling as he gains his footing. He grits his teeth as the plug presses into him deliciously, and turns around to face Levi, who is watching with impatience etched into his features. He raises one delicate eyebrow, and that’s all Erwin needs to stumble towards Levi, forgetting the aching in his shoulders as he leans down to kiss the smaller man. Levi leans up into it, seizing a fistful of blond hair and pulling back after only a second, though, and shoving Erwin forward so he’s bent over the desk.

Erwin sucks in a quick breath through his teeth when Levi pokes at the plug, shutting his eyes tightly and making a strained noise. The hold in his hair tightens, but Levi doesn’t make a sound, completely focused on Erwin’s ass. The blond man’s thighs are trembling now, as Levi takes hold of the base of the plug and pulls it out slowly, listening to the way Erwin’s breaths come quicker and quicker, smirking when it pops out and Erwin groans, long and low, pushing his ass back.

“So desperate,” Levi muses, depositing the disgusting plug on the desk and unbuttoning his trousers. “You’re just begging to be filled by me, aren’t you?” At Erwin’s small whimper, Levi hushes him, getting his cock out from the increasingly tight confines of the standard military issue pants and pressing the head against Erwin’s hole. “Shh, don’t worry, you’ll have me soon enough.”

At this he lets go of his hold in Erwin’s hair and grabs the conveniently placed bottle of lube to Erwin’s left, slicking up his cock in no time flat, and placing himself at Erwin twitching hole again. “Do you want me?” he asks, and Erwin nods furiously, pushing himself back, but Levi anticipates this and moves back in tandem. “Stop it. You have to ask like a civilized human being, or I leave you like this.”

“Please, sir, please,” Erwin forces out immediately, banging his forehead against the desk and stomping a foot in frustration. “Please fuck me, I need it, I need you.”

Securing a hold in the blond hair once again, Levi rolls his hips forward and his cock slips into the tight heat. “Fuck,” he mutters, yanking back on his grip in Erwin’s hair so his head is pulled back and his neck is taut.

Erwin isn’t as quiet, though, crying out every time Levi sinks in again, tortuously slow, and Erwin is gasping and begging for more. When he hits Erwin’s prostate dead-on on a particularly hard thrust, Erwin chokes on a yell and pushes back to keep Levi’s cock pressed into his sweet spot.

“Come on,  _Commander_ ,” Levi uses the rank as a taunt, and Erwin groans. “You’re so undignified. What would the recruits say if they saw you this way, huh?” Levi’s thrusts have picked up in speed, and Erwin’s vision has gone hazy with pleasure. “They’d probably think you’re just some common whore, wouldn’t they?”

This comment proves to be too much for Erwin, and he cries out, a stunted yell stopped by the hand in his hair pulling his neck too tight for any air to pass through, and he comes hard. Levi hisses as he clenches almost unbearably tight around his cock, and he keeps thrusting, Erwin’s cries turning weak and tired. When Levi comes, his fingers tighten around the strands of hair in his hand, and he grips Erwin’s hip tightly, sinking in and finishing in his commander’s ass.

They stay there, panting, until Levi moves back and let’s go of Erwin’s hair. The latter slumps forward, collecting himself as best he can, before he’s hissing as Levi’s fingers probe at his hole again.

“My birthday isn’t done yet, you know,” he says, and the tone would be conversational save for the low register it’s said in. Erwin doesn’t understand what he means, until Levi slides the plug back in, making him arch his back and moan. “I have hours and hours to make the most of my present.”

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty so yeah this was a christmas gift for jamie-senpai because she makes me smile (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> the title is taken from the song "The Good Part" by The Arab Strap (???) idek either tbh
> 
> im a giant whore for bottom!erwin so yeah idk this just happened oh god throw me in the dumpster i am trash


End file.
